


Smooth

by Aemtha



Series: One piece drabbles/imagines [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Charlotte children, F/M, No Smut, Reader is a Charlotte, Reader is somewhat old, Reader is the same age as Katakuri, Reader tells puns, Sibling Relationship, Skinny Dipping, like she has nothing on while she takes a bath, like there is a pool only for Reader and she takes her baths there, milk bath, puns, second, second daughter, second son - Freeform, very public bath, which means she's the same age as Oven and Daifuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: There must be something about being second.Katakuri’s little sisters and even little brothers favor him.But Katakuri has to share that favoritism with (Y/n) who is in fact Charlotte Linlin’s second daughter.And those two are tied when it comes to the number one Charlotte child.Where in a scene can be seen as one of the reasons why they love (Y/n)Her bravery, her confidence and her sense of humor.after thoroughly checking, there is no minister of milk so far and I am just going to use that title while it’s still empty.





	Smooth

 

If there was one thing to know about (Y/n), she is beautiful.

 

A goddess in a human vessel.

 

Her skin literally glows, her hair moves along her shoulders and back as if they are entangled in their own graceful sways, and most of all… her strength is what can equal any devil fruit user. Unlike her brothers and sisters, she refused to eat a devil fruit. But that would be a story for another day. Now, (Y/n) is doing her daily ritual to make her complexion as healthy as it always will be if she can do something about it.

 

Her daily milk bath.

 

And what’s best with being the Minister of Milk, is the fact that you can use 100% milk instead of mixing powders with water.

 

It is a big deal in Milk Island because whenever the ritual is executed, it is done in the heart of the city amongst the towering milk bottles and Swiss cheese. There is where Katakuri found her, floating along the white goodness and whatnot, and if he knew any better, he was sure she fell asleep. This could also be known as the hour where (Y/n) is at her weakest as she is literally vulnerable to any peeping eye, her pool completely open for the public to watch.

 

“(Y/n).” He called out with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Brother dearest, what must you acquire from me?” The woman hummed, with her eyes closed. “ **Milking** me for what I’m worth, I suppose.” All homies present had laughed at the word play done by the Minister, continuing to witness two miracles before them as if some new tv drama (of course, one miracle is the holy bath while the other was the interaction between the two siblings).

 

“I’m still wondering about this habit of yours.”

 

“You mean, my **dairy** bathing?” She chuckled at her pun, her eyes opening and settling on the man before her, then her eyebrows waggled as she got a small huff from him. “Come, brother of mine! The milk is warm, the company is good, and you shall be showered with praises!”

 

“I’d rather stay here,” He stated, and after that familiar feeling of being warned and having this deja vu messing with him which was the fact he would be seeing his sister’s body for the nth time, he added. “And you stay where you are as you are.”

 

“I’m not **moo** ving anywhere, bro.”

 

“You were about to.”

 

“How **udder** ly sad, you have accused me of such actions. You are **sour**.”

 

“No, I am sweet. Why else am I a **Sweet** Commander?”

 

“Fuck, I didn’t know you were smooth, Kata-kun.”

 

“As smooth as your skin?” Katakuri smirked, though not much seen as his scarf covers the half of his face

 

“Damn, bro! You’re on a roll today,” (Y/n) uprighted herself, merely shifting her limbs to stay afloat as the pool was deeper than her height. “So what do you need?”

 

“I need milk.”

 

It was silent for a minute, and (Y/n) had her face scrunched up as if she is thinking about it. Then (Y/n) cupped a hand and lifted it up, offering the milk in her palm to the man.

 

“Not that.” He groaned and (Y/n) laughed.

 

“Alright, alright. How do you want it?”

 

“Warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this most likely will have an installment, I want to make smut and I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> —- update-—
> 
> I finally made that smut. Just look at the next work in the same series


End file.
